


RE - GIFTING

by orphan_account



Series: Gifts from the Heart [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Old Friends, Revenge, Sexual Content, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull awakens to find he has indeed been sleeping with another woman. He is angry, heart broken and murderous and will stop at nothing to find Dalish. </p><p>The Inquisitor is torn and she is questioning her past memories; why did she leave Cullen when everything was perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RE - GIFTING

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!  
> Thanks so much for the kudos and hits! You guys are awesome! Sorry my chapters (yeah I stiffed up and made chapters as parts of a series but its my first time) are getting shorter! :(
> 
> Would love to hear what you guys think :)  
> Thanks,  
> Missjapplez.

PART SIX: RE-GIFTING

She remembered strutting into his quarters, so sure of herself, of what she was doing. She remembered his loving gaze focus on her and only her, “It’s good to see you.” he’d said with so much tenderness and admiration. She should have returned his admiration, his tenderness, but instead she threw it away, feeling he was incompetent to satisfy her lust, “Cullen, I can’t do this anymore…” She was a fool, a fool full of lust, she knew the Iron Bull would satisfy her lust, her desires but she hadn’t known at the time he couldn’t love her like Cullen; what had she been thinking?

“What had I been thinking?” she muttered as she nursed Archard. She closed her eyes and stretched her neck; her memories were coming back to haunt her. She shook away the thoughts and opened her eyes and found Cullen studying her. She’d felt better this morning, not healed, but better when she’d found the Commander holding her when she woke. It hadn’t felt awkward, nor had it felt like he’d had romantic intentions; no, he had been protecting her – guarding her from… herself.

 

***

Bull awoke with an excruciating headache and blurry vision. Was this a hangover? Surely he hadn’t drunk that much… Right? He rubbed his eyes hard, desperate to clear his vision but he couldn't. He let out a grown; he’d never had a hangover like this before. Suddenly he felt a pain in his left hip – someone was kicking him. He looked up trying to see what was hitting him but he could see nothing but a red blur.  
The pain increased as he heard a familiar voice, “Wake the fuck up!”  
“Sera?” He managed to say, his throat dry. 

He sat up, reaching for something to steady him, he found something squishy which resulted in a kick to the gut from Sera, “Oi you knobber! That's my tit!” Bull felt heat rise to his face.  
“I, um, I'm so sorry!” He said pulling his hand away. He used his other hand this time and found a table to steady himself. “Sera,” he said, trying to blink away the blur, “I need your help.” He used his free hand to point to his eye.  
“Why? Got the elf pregnant?” She spat. Bull made a face and succeeded in standing up.  
“What?” He turned to, what he presumed was, her direction, “Dalish? Are you the one starting these rumours!?”  
“Ha!” She barked, “Wait! Hahaha! I knew it! I knew there was something in that drink!” 

Finally, Bull’s vision began to clear when Sera finished speaking. Bull’s eye widened, “WHAT!?” He exclaimed, sweat starting to drip from his face. He tried to think back to last night, what had he done? He remembered confronting Dalish and Sera’s yelling but nothing else. He just simply couldn't remember.

When he could see clearly he looked at Sera directly and placed his hands on her shoulders, slightly shaking her, “Sera, what happened last night?!” He pleaded, “Please I need you to tell me!” Sera just avoided her eyes and looked down. Fear tugged at Bull’s heart when she didn't answer. He looked down to follow her gaze and huffed he was naked. Butt naked. Shaking away the embarrassment he tightened his grip on Sera, “SERA! What happened last night!? What. Did. I. Do?” He gritted his teeth and let out a breath as she looked up.  
“You down right shagged that littl’ elf! She put sometin’ in your cup and when you drunk it, you acted like a horny little dog.” She let out a giggle when she finished. 

“That fucking bitch!” Bull roared, kicking aside Sera’s bookshelf as he did. He clenched his hands and huffed. He saw the irritation in Sera’s eyes but he didn't care, he was going to kill Dalish! He quickly dressed and made his way to the Great Hall, he had to tell the Inquisitor – he had to tell her the truth.

***

Dalish heard Bull’s roar all the way from the stables where she hid; she’d caused even more devastation than she’d hoped for; it was breathtaking. She raised her quill and crossed of Bull’s name on her worn journal. She was so close now, surely the Inquisitor would break? Yes she would, she’d have to! Dalish had spent too many years planning and ruining the Inquisitor’s life after Cullen and she wouldn’t let her hard efforts go to waste.

Cullen; the Inquisitor had got to him first and Dalish hadn’t been happy. Having vowed to do anything to have him, for months, she’d planned and perfected a hypnosis spell, channelling all her mana up until the moment she had casted it. It had succeeded in hypnotising the Inquisitor into ending it with Cullen and going after Bull instead, but she’d failed in seducing Cullen. She’d drugged him with the same potion she was now dosing Iron Bull with, but it’d had no effect on him whatsoever. With her failure at seducing him, Dalish had compelled herself to believe the Inquisitor should never find love; she didn’t deserve that happiness and so Dalish would ruin her life.

Dalish snapped from her reverie as she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She summoned a flame into her palm as she turned to the intruder. She let out breath as she saw Blackwall approach her, his brows raised. “Milday,” he said, sounding unimpressed, “Krem has asked to see you.”

***


End file.
